Moving On
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: For Jacen Solo, moving on brings complications he may not be equipped to cope with. Losing his first love, may well tip Jacen over the edge. And an untrained, emotionally unstable Jedi can be a dangerous thing...Rated M because, well, it's Han and Leia and we all know how frisky they can get!
1. Chapter 1

_We've all been there, a relationship ends and after a period of reflection and personal rehabilitation we find the strength to move on.  
For Jacen Solo, moving on brings complications he may not be equipped to cope with. The way I see them, Jaina shows her parent's outward strength and sense of resolve while Jacen displays the emotions they've both fought so hard to control. Losing his first love, may well tip Jacen over the edge. And an untrained, emotionally unstable Jedi can be a dangerous thing..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you relax already!" Han exclaimed, for what felt like the tenth time.

Leia fidgeted, for what also seemed like the tenth time.

"It's just...well, we've never left Jorj alone like that." Leia said.

"He's hardly alone sweetheart." Han chided softly. "He's got Jaina looking after him."

The roll of her eyes told him she knew he was right, but that she didn't have to like it.

"You know, we don't have to go." He reminded her.

"We're expected." She reminded him.

Han rubbed a hand around the back of his neck.

"And we're half way there already." Leia noted, running her eyes up and down Han. "It wouldn't hurt for you to tell Jacen he's doing a great job."

They were sat at the dejarik table, sipping caf, while Jacen remained at the Falcon's controls en route to Hapes for the wedding of Tenel Ka.

"He knows he's doing a great job, he doesn't need me telling him." Han reasoned.

Leia rolled her eyes again.

"You whine at me when I go up there, now you're whining at me for not?" He queried.

"I do _not_ whine." She stated. "I merely admonish you when you try take over."

"Last time I checked it was still my name on the registration documents." Han grumbled.

"As it will be for a long time still to come." Leia patted his hand. "But it still wouldn't hurt for you to let him know that when you're dust, he'd make a fine replacement."

With a sigh Han pushed to his feet, poured a fresh mug of caf and carried it through to the cockpit.

"Hey son. Brought you some caf." Han smiled as he sank into the co-pilot's seat.

He held out the mug which Jacen accepted gratefully.

"So..." Han started, twisting to glance back as far as he could around the ring corridor. "How ya doin' kid?"

Jacen stared at his father.

"In what way?" The boy asked.

"Well...in any way." Han smiled again.

"Good." Jacen replied. "Thanks."

"Great. That's just great." Han settled back into the unfamiliar, oversized seat. "'Cos, if you ever wanted to talk to me, you know, about anything, you know you can."

"Seriously Dad, could we not have another sex conversation?" Jacen tutted. "It's embarrassing enough without you comparing me to you and Mom."

"Hey! Your Mom and me have a very healthy regard for one another in the sex department." Han stated.

"I know Dad. You've told me. Several times." Jacen replied.

"Well...anyway...that wasn't what I was talking about. Not specifically anyway. But if you ever did want to know..." Han explained.

"Daaad!" Jacen interrupted.

"Look, it's just that your Mom has got it into her head that I don't tell you often enough how proud I am of ya." Han went on.

"That's because you don't." Jacen stated.

"Sure I do." Han countered.

"No you don't." Jacen answered back. "Tell me one time when the name 'Jacen' and the word 'proud' were used in the same sentence."

Han opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"Okay, maybe it's not part of every other sentence out of my mouth. But just because I don't say it, doesn't mean I'm not thinking it." Han said.

"It's okay Dad. You're not a touch-feely, at-home-with-your-emotions kind of a guy. I get that. But perhaps once in while, say when Mom's in earshot, maybe it would be worthwhile saying it then. Just so _she_ knows." Jacen suggested.

Han mulled Jacen's words over, then winked. "Okay son."

They settled into a more comfortable quiet with Jacen drinking his caf and his father reading star charts.

"Everything's okay then?" Han asked. "In the sex department."

Jacen exhaled and wished the starlines ahead would induce a coma.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were met on arrival by a party of officials who escorted the couple and their son to adjoining rooms on the fifth floor of the Palace. It's opulence was not lost on Han, who reflected on the fact that this was how Leia could have lived. If she had chosen differently.

"I know what you're thinking." She said, sliding her arms around his neck.

Han had tripped the day before, jarring his back and Leia had insisted he use his repulsor chair for the duration of their visit to Hapes. Han had barely contained his disdain at the idea, suggesting it displayed a weakness he didn't possess.

Leia had managed to get her own way by convincing him it would be an opportunity for him to see things from a different angle. He had sarcastically replied that the angle would be 'waist height'. To which she had asserted even that could have it's advantages and, to demonstrate. used the armrests to lean against whilst making eye contact with him. Her position afforded him a tantalising view of her cleavage and on weighing the evidence before him he agreed, it would be an opportunity he might be unwise to miss.

"That there's too much chintz?" He queried.

"I wouldn't have had my life any other way." She squeezed her arms in emphasis and kissed his cheek.

"What time's this party get started?" He asked.

"We have three hours." She replied.

"So." He eyed her hungrily. "That's an hour to dress. An hour for your hair. And an hour to..."

"Our son is next door." She reminded.

"So drop the latch." He grinned.

"You're supposed to be resting your pelvis." She added.

"I don't mind if you do all the work." His grin widened. "Aw come on Leia. I never made love in an actual Palace before. Think of the look on Isolder's face."

"We are not going to the ceremony smelling of sex!" She hissed at him, sternly.

"Okay, think of the look on _our_ faces when we shake Isolder's hand knowing exactly where that hand had been only a couple of hours earlier." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You are so unbelievably childish!" She laughed back.

"You want me. You know you do." Han ran his hands over his torso in a provocative manner. "I mean, who couldn't resist this?" Han cupped his groin in both hands and sighed as Leia roared with laughter. "You're gonna have to help me outta this chair first though, I think I've gone stiff."

"Isn't that the idea, flyboy? Or are you out of touch with your mojo?" She teased.

"I'll show you what my mojo feels like!" Han growled, low in his throat, pushing himself free of the chair.

Leia giggled as she half-heartedly squirmed in his arms.  
Han steadied himself and, with an arm unnecessarily tight about her waist, moved over to the bed and sat on it's edge.

"I need to hang my dress first." She told him placing a light kiss to the tip of his nose.

"Can't it wait?" Han moaned.

"It won't take long." She answered. "I want the wrinkles to drop before this evening."

"I don't know why you have to change anyway. You'll easily be the most beautiful woman in the room whatever you wear." He grumbled.

"Flattery won't make me hang this any quicker." She told him, smoothing down her gown.

"I got something wrinkled that needs smoothing out too." He said, seductively.

"I'll just hang your suit too." She said, smiling to herself.

"Seriously!" Han flopped back on the bed and groaned. "First we were going to have the weekend to ourselves then Jacen decided the best thing he could do to really get over Tenel Ka was to watch her marry another man; then they give the kid a room right next door to ours _with_ a connecting door no less and now you're determined to spend more time devoted to your clothing than to your husband!"

"My poor love." She purred, crawling across the bed toward him.

He batted her away without any conviction behind his swipe.

"I've gone off the boil now." He pouted.

"Okay." She shrugged.

"Okay?" He exclaimed, pushing to his elbows and turning a hurt expression on his wife.

"What do you want me to do? Seduce you?" She asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, yes." He answered.

Leia swiftly straddled Han's hips, careful not to place any weight to his pelvis.

"Let's get you out of this shirt first shall we?" Her fingers deftly pulled his shirt from it's moorings inside his pants, pushing it up over his shoulders and head and discarding it somewhere over to her right.

"When I do that, you whine at me." Han noted.

"_I_ don't whine." She reminded him, leaning forward to scoop his lips into hers and part them with her tongue.

Han moaned into her mouth and felt her lips twist into a smile of satisfaction.

"Quaint seduction technique." He said when she finally broke their kiss.

"I'm not done with you yet." She said, her hands fluttering across his chest, whilst her lips planted light, feathery kisses wherever her fingers had just left.

Han closed his eyes and grinned at her touch.  
He felt the loop of his belt buckle fall loose and Leia's small, soft fingers slip inside the waistband of his pants. Ignoring the persistent throb from his hips, Han raised himself from the bed enough for her to wrench his pants to mid thigh before she disappeared from sight.

"You okay sweetheart?" He queried.

"Just fine." She replied as he felt the tug of his left boot coming off, followed moments later by his right.

Han peered down to see two small hands walk their way up his thighs to the waistband of his pants and pull until they joined the rest of his clothing strewn across the floor.

"Ya hiding from me sweetheart?" Han asked, his half-grin sliding into place.

"Be with you in just...one...minute..." She answered and then she appeared. Her head, slightly breathless, rose to look at him over his semi-erection.

"What are you up to?" He queried.

"I'm stalking my quarry." She replied, rising to place one knee on the bed beside him, her hands steadying her progress. She was naked, having obviously stripped out of her clothing on the floor. Leia's other knee followed the first to dig into the bed beside Han's other thigh. He lay back grinning as she moved, catlike, higher and higher until her face hovered above his.

"Hey there handsome." She said.

"You look...wow." He finally said, unable to think of an appropriate word.

Leia sat back, straddling his stomach.

"You want me, you know you do." She repeated his words, running her hands over her body and paying particular attention to her breasts and neck. When he reached up to take over she flicked his hands away.

"Ah-ah-ahhhh." She shook her head. "You can look but you can't touch."

_Okay_. He thought. _Playtime_.

"I mean, who couldn't resist this?" She rose to her knees and moved forward to straddle his face.

Han's leer was obscured by Leia's body and he could smell the heady scent of her desire. One hand reached out to cup a buttock as Leia dropped her arms to the bed.

"No touching, remember?" She growled using low, sultry tones.

Han removed his hand, lifting his head to nuzzle at her folds with his nose.

"You smell divine!" He hissed.

"Good enough to eat?" Leia tittered at her own joke.

"I'll say!" Han strained his neck to plant his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "Edge down a little would ya honey, I can't quite get to the nectar in this bloom."

Leia complied, lowering herself to him.  
Han inhaled deeply, relishing her special fragrance.  
The first flick of his tongue induced a gasp from Leia. The second, a long, slow stroke against the entire length of her crease resulted in her legs trembling and a deep rumble from somewhere at the back of her throat.  
Leia eased away, needing a moment to compose herself.

"You know...it's such a...completely different feeling...when you use your mouth." She said between breaths.

"For me too." He told her truthfully.

"Pleasant?" She asked.

"I was never the biggest fan of receiving oral intercourse. But giving it?" His grin was audible. "Man, that's a different story. Get on back down here and I'll show you."

She lowered herself back into place and braced herself for his oral assault.

"Remind me never to take you to Paleco'Tch." He said licking his lips in readiness.

"Why?" Leia queried.

"The male's genitals are more strategically placed. The penis lies in a flap of skin under their chin, so when they're doing this..." His lips scooped her nub up then let it plop free. "They can also do this..." Disregarding her 'no touching' rule, Han slid the middle finger of his right hand into her until it could go no further.

Leia gasped and tensed, her breath coming in short pants as his finger offered a fair imitation of his penis and his mouth continued to work it's magic against her core. Han continued to nip, lick, tickle and tease her until, with a barely contained roar, he felt her spasm around his finger and tasted her effervescence on his tongue.

Her panting slowed, the spasms dulled to an occasional twitch and Han slowly withdrew his digit from her warm, moist depths.

Leia slid backwards, until she could lie spreadeagle across his body. Han held her, a thumb stroking her shoulder blade lovingly.

"I thought I was supposed to be seducing you." She mumbled.

Han smiled. "Nothing gives me greater pleasure, than giving _you_ great pleasure."

Leia propped her chin on his chest to look at him.

"I want to feel you inside me." Her words rumbled through his chest.

"That _was_ me." He said, wiggling the end of her nose with the same finger.

"That's not what I meant." She told him, pushing up to her knees and moving to straddle his groin.

Looking up at him from beneath hooded eyes, her question was clear.

"No hands, remember?" He answered, folding his arms under his head.

Her soft fingers guided his tip to her entrance and with infinite care eased herself into position, sinking onto him until he was buried to the hilt.

Han's breath hissed from between his teeth, his eyes closing from the extraordinary view of his unbelievably beautiful wife impaled upon him.

"You are so going to be the death of me!" He growled as her first undulation induced a brief moment of panic. It was always like that when they made love this way. For the briefest of moments Han's mind would blank and he would be forced to question who he was. 

The same thing had happened with women before.  
Well, with one woman, who had suggested it might be a flashback to a former life. That he may have been murdered by a lover in a life before he was Han Solo. Pierced through the heart by a dagger perhaps, hence his reluctance to give his heart too readily.

Han Solo, himself, was naturally sceptical. Until, within the year, that same woman had betrayed him and stabbed him through the heart in every bit as painful a way as if she had used a lance.

With his equilibrium returned, their lovemaking began as it usually did when Leia took the lead; slow and steady, gentle movements while her body adjusted to accommodate his girth. Then the pace increased, the excitement more audible, the build up of pressure enough to form words he'd rather not use in the presence of his special lady. He had once cussed an expletive which had stopped Leia in her tracks.  
Literally.  
Since then he had done his best to keep such words tucked firmly beneath his tongue, thinking them if he must, but never giving voice to them.

Their climax when it came was tumultuous, a siren call of wanton desire satiated.  
Then they lay in one another's arms, letting the light fade to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please don't do that!" Leia spoke from the corner of her mouth, smiled and nodded to another passing dignitary as they sat in the chapel waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin.

"I hate these stuffed-shirt do's!" Han groaned, running his finger between his collar and throat again. "Everybody keeps looking at me!"

"If you didn't keep doing that and making it obvious..." Leia said through her smile. "Then they wouldn't be looking at you at all."

"Sure they would. Just waiting for me to fall flat on my Corellian be-hind!" He eyed some of the other guests from under his eyebrows. "They don't see me as an equal. Never have and never will."

"Well, good." Leia said, turning to look at him. "Because neither do I."

"You..." He turned to look directly at her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"You're a hundred times better than half the men in this room." She smiled at him, searching his eyes. "And a thousand times better than the rest."

"Well." He straightened and sat back. "They could've given us better seats."

"At least you can look over people's heads." Leia noted, her head weaving to glimpse the high altar.

"You can always sit on my lap if you want to." Han suggested with a leer.

Leia's lips pursed in amusement and she leaned toward him. "Later."

"If you two are going to talk innuendo, I'm going to go sit some place else." Jacen told them, leaning forward to scowl at his parents.

Han and Leia waited until the younger Solo sat back before they glanced furtively at each other and suppressed their grin.

"Leia." Prince Isolder of the Hapes Consortium gushed. "So glad you could come."

Han sniggered behind his hand.

"And your...family...of course." Isolder added, without a shred of conviction to his voice.

"Good to see you again too." Han said, stretching his long arm across Leia's shoulders.

"Somebody told me that was your disabled buggy parked outside. That right Solo?" Isolder asked.

"It's a repulsor chair, not a 'disabled buggy'." Han corrected, sourly.

"Han was involved in a serious accident recently." Leia explained.

"Not that serious sweetheart, I'm still here." Han interjected, his hand squeezing her shoulder.

"Indeed you are." Isolder mumbled.

"Between you and me..." Leia said with a confidential air. "I think the chair's just to gain sympathy."

"Well. He'll get none from me." Isolder advised.

"You know something. I think that's the most honest thing you've ever said to me." Leia smiled up at Isolder. The kind of smile Han had seen any number of times worn for the benefit of those his wife was struggling not to vomit upon.

"Eleya'STa!" Isolder beamed as he hurried away to greet another guest at his only daughter's wedding.

"Asshole!" Han sneered to Isolder's retreating back.

"To think, he could have been my Dad!" Jacen commented, his lip curled in disgust.

"I can assure you, that was _never_ going to happen." Leia shook her head.

Han humpfed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leia asked. Han shrugged and humpfed again. "No. I want to know what you mean?"

"Just that the way I remember it, what _you_ wanted wasn't uppermost in very many people's minds. Your good friend, Mon Mothma, among them." Han reminded her.

Leia's eyes raised skyward.

"What d'you ever see in him Mom?" Jacen queried.

"Your Mom was swayed by his regal charms and sophistication." Han replied, knowingly. "Plus, he was the only guy apart from me and your Uncle Luke who ever kissed her."

Leia's jaw dropped open and she glared at Han.

"Wait!" Jacen exclaimed. "Uncle Luke kissed Mom?"

"Technically, your Mom kissed your Uncle Luke. But I never heard him complaining." Han winked at his son. "Rumour has it, up until then the only lips that had locked with Luke's was his own reflected in a mirror."

"That is so unfair!" Leia criticised. "Unfair and uncalled for."

"Yeah Dad." Jacen chided. "I guess Uncle Luke wasn't lucky enough to have a prostitute when he was twelve."

"I was fourteen, not twelve." Han corrected. "But your Mom's right. I mean, who knows what used to go on out at that farm of his. Those moisture vaporators can turn a young man's head."

"Will you stop it!" Leia chided, struggling not to laugh.

"Why'd you kiss Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked his mother.

"To make me jealous." Han answered for her.

"Did it work?" Jacen queried.

"As if!" Han replied.

"Luke was a charming and caring young man. You could have learnt a lot from him." Leia pointed out.

"_He_ could have learned a lot from me." Han grinned. "Come to think about it, he did learn a lot from me. Just ask Mara."

"Did you and Aunt Mara..." Jacen started.

"In his dreams!" Leia scoffed. "Mara Jade would never have fallen for any of your father's corny one-liners."

"She fell for Lando's." Han half-snarled.

"Maybe they were better than yours." Leia offered with a sly smile.

"Mom, did you and Lando ever..." Jacen began.

"Let's not go there son." Han shook his head. "Sure to end in tears."

Leia sniggered silently to herself. Her husband's ego knew few bounds, but where his wife's assumed or presumed romantic or sexual allegiances might lie was a stumbling block for him.

"Besides." Leia said, returning to the subject of Mara Jade. "Your father was married to me by the time Mara arrived on the scene. And he wouldn't have dared."

She could feel Han's eyes boring down into her.

"What makes you say that?" Han asked.

"Two reasons." Leia returned Han's intense scrutiny. "For one, I was heavily pregnant with our twins. And two, you know to whom I might have turned for comfort."

Leia's attention turned to Isolder, pressing a greasy hand to the equally greasy hand of another questionable dignitary. Han followed her gaze and frowned.

"That's not the reason." Han drawled, his half-grin annoyingly fixed.

"It's not?" Leia asked without looking at her husband.

Jacen sat back, accepting he was no longer a part of their foreplay.

"Nah!" Han barked a laugh, a few heads turning his way before returning to study their order of service or to their own conversations.

"Care to elaborate?" Leia pressed, her eyes fixed ahead.

Han shuffled, his pelvis beginning to ache from sitting for so long.

"You _were_ pregnant with the twins when Luke and Mara first became involved, true." Han confirmed. "But the other reason is a lot simpler than...than...that!" His head bobbed toward the Prince of Hapes sleazing over a brunette. "The reason is because I loved you." His eyes were looking down at her again and despite her efforts, she couldn't stop the blush crawl up her neck and cheeks. "Always have. Always will."

Leia averted her eyes to compose herself and tried to lose the smile that refused to leave her lips. When she was able to look up again, music began to pipe through the Hall and the congregation were advised to rise.

They watched as Tenel Ka glided down the centre aisle, her bridal train trailing behind her. It stretched the entire length of the carpeted walkway.

"Think she's compensating?" Han hissed in Leia's ear, causing her to cover her laugh behind a faux tear.

Neither really heard the words, the vows, the music or dedications. They were recalling their own ceremony, the trials they had endured getting there and those that followed.

Jacen heard the celebrant ask if there were any objections. He considered stepping forward, but a glance in his parents' direction convinced him to remain quiet. Any attempt he made would, he felt sure, have serious repercussions for them. _His_ feelings were unimportant. They were all what mattered now.

As the celebrant declared the couple before him to be legally man and wife, Jacen saw a misty-eyed Leia smile up at her husband and Han's head dip to share a kiss with his beloved wife.  
Jacen still believed this kind of future could be his.  
Just no longer with Tenel Ka.


	2. Chapter 2

There had been a sumptuous, seven course meal for more people than Han could count, though he tried, followed by a more relaxed evening of music and dance accompanied by a light buffet served by droids who skittered repeatedly between tables.

There had been a minor commotion over the seating arrangements when a surly humanoid counterpart droid insisted Han vacate his repulsor chair in favour of the elaborately draped offering at their table. However, Leia managed to diffuse the situation before Han could despatch the droid, clearly a Threepio series, with the hold-out blaster she was certain he had hidden somewhere either on his person or about the chair.

"I don't know why you had to be so insistent." She argued irritated by his stubbornness.

"My ass has just about thawed from sitting on that bench for half the afternoon. Can you blame me for wanting a little personal comfort?" He argued back. "Besides, I can avoid having to take to the floor with some overweight, half-blind, Duchess that Isolder thinks he can peddle my way so he can get you all to himself."

"This is a shared-table guys." Jacen reminded them. "Overweight, half-blind, Duchess and party heading our way."

"So behave." Leia told Han who opened his mouth to object and closed it just as quickly, the jibe settling inside on a slow simmer.

Leia smiled up at the approaching couple and noted the attractive, if faintly bored looking brunette trailing behind.

The couple introduced themselves as the Grand Duke and Duchess of somewhere Han had never heard of nor cared to remember and their maid, Tilly. Han took an instant dislike to the couple who travelled with their 'maid', a title that was little more than a pleasantry for 'servant' which itself was little more than a pleasantry for 'slave' in his book.

His disgust grew when the couple required the girl to slice their food and dab the corner of their delicate mouths whilst barely being able to touch a crumb herself.

Leia, of course, made all the right impressions. Asking pertinent questions, applying her diplomatic logic to conundrums they posed and all the while gathering as much information as was necessary for her to form a fair and balanced decision.  
Han had reached that decision even before the couple had taken their seats – they were jerks.

"So, you've been with the household for some time Tilly?" Leia asked with a bright smile.

"Since she was six." The Grand Duchess replied before Tilly had a chance to speak. "We find her capable, if not exceptional. Her indenture expires when she's twenty-five, so there's still time for her to learn."

Leia's hand pressed lightly to Han's knee, her thumb caressing him through the fabric in the same manner she had employed in the early days of their personal alliance. It served as a gentle reminder of who was in charge of the conversation and who needed to keep his temper in check.

"Her mind has a tendency to wander." The Grand Duke commented.

_Yeah. I bet that's not the only thing that wanders!_ Han thought and pictured the poor girl fending off the old guys advances.

"Been thinking of getting ourselves a maid, haven't we sweetheart?" Han said to Leia, his eyes never leaving the other couple. "'Specially now I'm crippled and stuck in this thing." Han slapped the arm on his repulsor chair and felt Leia's hand tighten on his leg. "Can't expect the Princess here to do everything for me."

"Oh I don't mind." Leia smiled, her eyes begging him not to cause a scene.

"We could recommend a service if you would like." The Grand Duchess suggested.

"We're kinda particular. Well, you'd have to be with a Princess, right?" Han asked and gaffawed along with the couple. Then his grin dropped. "So, what do you say? How much for her?"

Tilly's eyes grew large and her breath caught in her throat.

Han thought he heard Leia mumble a warning but pressed on regardless. "She's had all her medical checks I presume?" He queried.

"Well...yes...but..." The old man protested. "What about your boy?"

"Jacen is our Son, not our...boy..." Leia answered, realising the absurdity of the words.

"So, the way I see it." Han leaned forward, his elbows planted firmly on the table. "An indenture costs you, what, a thousand credits upfront? Plus food and lodging...clothing...education...oh and those regular medical checks...gotta be costing you..." He waved a hand to indicate an exorbitant amount.

"We couldn't let her go for less than ten." The Grand Duchess stated.

"Ten's...kinda steep." Han said, eyes narrowed. "Here's what I'll do. I'll give you three. Here. Now. On this table right in front of you."

"Han, what are you doing?" Leia begged.

Han held one finger aloft to quieten her.

The two Grand D's leaned in and conferred too quietly for Han to hear.

"Five." The Grand Duchess said, her nose suggesting it detected an offensive smell.

Han drummed his fingers on the table and sighed. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. Tell you what, take a thousand and take a hike."

Han slapped a pile of credits on the table, spreading them out for all to see.

"I beg your pardon!" The Grand Duke spluttered.

"Indentures were banned under Section Forty-Seven A of the New Republic's Anti-Slavery Code. And in this case, specifically, in the Treatment of Refugees and Migrants." Han's finger wavered between the couple and the girl they called their maid. "Tilly is not a native of your Continent. In fact, I'd wager she isn't even a native of your system. That makes her a Refugee. Or a Migrant. Either way, she is _not_ your property. So, you want to take the credits or do I ask the ex-Chief of State here to advise the authorities to take you into custody?"

The couple glanced at the coins, their decision clear.

"I'm sure she'll make you very happy." The Grand Duchess commented, gathering the credits before making her leave along with her husband.

"Way to go Dad!" Jacen exclaimed, slapping his father on the back.

"Section Forty-Seven A of the New Republic's Anti-Slavery Code?" Leia gasped. "Since when were you even listening!"

"I'm not just a pretty face you know." Han feigned hurt as Leia and Jacen stared at him.

"So...am I to serve _you_ now Sir?" A soft, feminine voice asked.

"Of course not." Jacen replied on behalf of them all. "Don't you get it, you're free."

"Free?" Tilly queried.

"Yeah. You know, to do whatever you want. Go wherever you want. Free!" Jacen grinned at her.

Tilly furtively scanned the room. "But...where will I go?" She asked.

Han exchanged an apologetic look with Leia who arched an eyebrow back at him.

"Well, first off, you'll come back to Coruscant with us." He said. "And after that...well, we'll just have to see won't we?"

"Oh, and he's not really confined to the chair." Jacen added. "So you're not going to be asked to bathe or toilet him."

"Thank the Stars!" Tilly exhaled and smiled a little. "You have no idea how much attention he liked me to give to his private parts in the bathtub."

"Tilly, where was home for you? Can you remember?" Leia asked.

"Why don't we do this another time?" Han suggested. "I bet Tilly would just love to get up on that dance floor, wouldn't you Tilly?"

"I've never..." She shook her head, nervously.

"I have. Loads of times. Mostly with my Mom or my sister." Jacen said, rolling his eyes and smiling broadly, before offering. "I could show you if you like."

Jacen extended his hand and led Tilly onto the dance floor.

Leia twisted in her chair to admire her husband. "You never cease to amaze me Han Solo!"

"My work here is done." he replied smugly, folding both hands behind his head.

"I hope not. I find philanthropy very arousing." She whispered and adding. "Besides, we still have the issue with Jaina's finances to resolve."

"The impossible I can do right away." Han smiled watching his son dancing with Tilly. "Miracles take that little while longer."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia stood half concealed by the 'fresher doorway and watched as her husband performed his nightly exercise regime. He was sore from sitting through the ceremony and again at dinner, but he was also sore about the turn of events that had seen him spend credits they couldn't afford 'buying' a 'maid' they didn't need.  
The frustration was etched into every long drawn out sigh that exhaled from his mouth as he flopped back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Honey." He called. "I think we need to talk."

Leia had already packed their day and evening wear and both she and Han were ready for bed. Han wearing a soft pair of sleep pants and Leia having changed into a sheer chemise, a surprise she had planned on sharing with her husband only to find her efforts thwarted by his impetuously philanthropic nature. Leia shut down the 'fresher's illumination and moved to kneel on the bed next to her husband.

"You're wondering what to do about Tilly." She said.

"I'm wondering what we should do about Tilly." He repeated.

"I think first of all we should ask her what she wants to do." Leia replied.

"I was thinking we should ask her what she wants to do." He repeated. "But then I was thinking if she's been with that couple of old codgers since she was six she probably doesn't know anything else. So how would she have any idea what she wants to do."

"If we take her back to Coruscant and register her, we might be able to trace her family." Leia suggested.

"Registering her _might_ lead us to trace her family." Han repeated. "But then, why would anyone let her be bought in the first place."

"Money." Leia offered.

"Money." Han repeated. "They needed the money."

"A thousand credits can do a lot for someone who doesn't have very much." Leia mused.

"Seven Hundred and Sixty-Three." Han turned his head to regard her. "It was all I had on me and I took a chance they wouldn't count it."

"It was very..." Leia sighed, the appropriate word escaping her.

"Stupid?" Han finished for her.

"I was going to say 'heroic'." She said. "But I'm good with stupid."

Han flung his arm across his eyes. "Why can't I just _think_ before I speak."

Leia moved his arm and smiled down at him. "You did a good thing."

Han pushed to his elbow and looked up at her balefully. "Except, now _we're_ stuck with her. I've got a reputation to uphold. Princesses are my thing, not the waifs and strays of the Galaxy!"

"If I didn't know you were teasing, I could be offended by that remark." Leia told him.

"It just makes me so mad Leia." Han said with sincerity. "When I think of all the work, all the time and effort and the _damned_ _hard_ _work_ you put in to make the New Republic the exact opposite of all the Empire stood for...to see the likes of the two D's treating that poor kid like she was nothing...it just, well it makes my blood boil!"

"Good. Because it's just that kind of passion that made me fall in love with you in the first place." She said.

"Oh great!" Han wailed as he flopped back. "I thought it was my good looks and witty one-liners!"

Leia scooped his unruly hair back off his forehead tenderly.

"You think she'll be okay?" She asked quietly.

"I don't think Jacen's gonna ravish her if that's what you mean." He said.

"It wasn't. But thanks for the reassurance." She smiled wryly. "What _are_ we going to do with her though?"

"Take her to Coruscant and register her I guess. Help her, if we can, to get a job. Then who knows, maybe her family will come forward." He answered. His hand was against her thigh, his fingers caressing her through her chemise. "This is nice." He purred.

"It was a gift. From a very special man in my life." She breathed.

"Does Mara know Luke buys you things like this?" He goaded.

"How else do you think he knows my size?" She teased back.

"I dunno." He dropped his hand and returned to stare at the ceiling. "I was in carbonite for quite a while. I imagine Luke to be very...comforting...with me out of the picture."

"Oh he was." Leia agreed. "So was Lando. Chewie. Wedge...Janson...Carlist..."

"All right, all right. Now I know you're exaggerating!" He sneered.

"Oh?" She continued to tease, her smile threatening to break into a grin.

"Yeah! 'Cos I know Chewie woulda ripped 'em all limb from limb if they'd tried anything on with you!" He crowed.

"Chewie? Chewie was just a great big ball of fluff in my hands." She needled, dropping to lie sideways onto him.

"That so?" He queried, gathering himself ready to strike. "I'll show you who's got big balls of fluff Princess!"

Leia giggled as Han launched himself at her, rolling her onto her back and pinning her to the bed.

"You wanna rethink that 'big ball of fluff' comment?" He asked, leering down at her.

"Nope. I stand by it." She replied.

"Because, take it from someone who used to share digs with him, he did not have balls." Han told her, releasing his grip on one wrist enough to move her hand slowly down the bed toward his own groin area. "He had sacks!"

Leia giggled and squirmed beneath him.

"I mean, basically, he had these boulders that somehow...and don't ask me how...but somehow he managed to keep hidden under all that fur." He said, twisting his hand to cover hers and guiding it inside the waistband of his sleep pants. "But if we're talking big balls of fluff, what you wanna do is get your hand in here, right on down, and curl those soft little fingers of yours around...oh man! That's it. Right there. You got it. You got me by the short and curlies an' good!"

"I like that." She said.

"I like it too." He told her with a dreamy smile.

"I like that you can talk about Chewie now, without it adversely affecting you." She elaborated.

Han's smile acknowledged her meaning and he rolled to her side, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her to him.

"Yeah. I like _that_ too." He agreed, covering her face with kisses before devouring her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacen exchanged a soft smile with Tilly as he reached the door to his allocated room.

"Don't worry, I'm really _not_ that kind of a guy." He assured her. "You take the bed and I'll hunker down in the bathtub."

Tilly shuffled nervously. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Well, not like _that_." He repeated with a knowing nod of his head. "No offence."

He entered the code he'd been given, the door slid aside and Jacen indicated for Tilly to enter first. She did so, her head downcast, glancing furtively into the room.

Tilly's jaw dropped open as Jacen followed her in and the door cycled closed. He stowed the small bag of her meagre possessions beside the door and turned his head toward whatever it was that held her gaze.

"Where the Hell did you come from?" Jacen asked Tenel Ka.

"I live here, remember." She arched her eyebrow at Jacen and then at Tilly. "Who's your...friend?"

"_What_ are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I thought you might have been in need of a little comfort after the ceremony this afternoon. My mistake." She said sourly.

"My parents are in the adjoining room!" He hissed.

"I know. I heard them." She smirked. "Whatever he was doing to her, it made your mother howl."

"You keep my Mom and Dad outta this!" He scowled.

"You know what, I didn't come here for an argument. I just wanted to know that you were all right and..." Tenel Ka eyed Tilly disdainfully. "I can see that you are."

"You dumped me remember." Jacen spat.

"I didn't 'dump' you." She snarled back. "But I do have obligations. I wouldn't expect you to understand that, not with your genes."

"I told you to leave my parents alone." He ground out through gritted teeth.

"Or what? Will you get your Uncle to tell on me." She laughed.

"What's Uncle Luke got to do with anything?" He queried, confused.

"It's thanks to him that I had to endure a medical no woman should have to go through at the hands of her father's physicians." Tenel Ka told him, scowling.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about!" He growled.

"It was your Uncle who alerted my father to your presence in the Palace. And it was because of him that the Palace eunuchs were slaughtered." She explained.

"Wh..." Jacen started.

"And because I told my father that Lang and I were lovers he demanded proof." Tenel Ka stepped up to Jacen, her lip curled in contempt. "So I had to undergo a medical examination to prove my virginity had been taken. That my hymen was in fact no longer in tact. That I was, as I claimed, a woman. With my father watching!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I had no idea, I swear."

"I didn't come here for your apology. Or to find out if you had moved on." Her eyes regarded Tilly suspiciously. "I came to assure myself that you...that _we_...were all right. I know we can't be together, but I do want us to be friends at least."

"Friends?" He quoted.

"Jacen, please, I need to know." Her voice had lost it's edge. Her eyes searching his face for a glimmer of confirmation.

"Sure. If that's what you want. Friends." He offered.

"Thank you." She breathed, her eyes a little misty. "Because there's something else."

"Always is with you." He mumbled.

"A hug?" She asked.

The couple stood, regarding each other until Jacen caved in and held his arms apart for Tenel Ka to step into. Tenel Ka, in return, smiled and hugged him warmly planting a hot kiss to his neck, just beneath his earlobe and whispered something to him.

"Call it a parting gift." She said to Jacen's astonished expression.

Then she slipped from the room, leaving Jacen in open-mouthed awe and Tilly wondering what just happened.

"Are...are you okay?" Tilly stammered.

"Yeah. Peachy." Jacen blinked, assimilating Tenel Ka's words. "You...er...you want the 'fresher before I settle down in there?"

He pointed the way and Tilly hesitantly entered, securing the door behind her.

Jacen breathed deeply, sat on the edge of the bed and fought the urge to cry. When he eventually heard Tilly clear her throat, he rose and turned to see her standing naked in the doorway.

"No! Tilly." He shaded his eyes with a hand. "When I said I'm not that kind of a guy, I meant I'm not that kind of guy."

"You don't want my gratitude?" She asked. "Isn't that what _she_ wanted for you?"

Jacen pulled a coverlet from the bed and tossed it over toward her.

"Please, would you cover yourself." He asked, keeping his head low but able to see from his peripheral vision when she had the blanket around her. Then he looked up. "Tilly. Please understand, it's not you...you're a very attractive girl...I mean woman...I just..." Then he stopped, a thought occurring to him. "Did they make you...I mean...did you have to..." He let the question hang as understanding registered on her face.

"All the time." She confirmed. "How else was I supposed to pay my way."

Jacen swallowed back the bile that had been rising in his throat.

"Well not any more." He assured her. "Look. You get on into bed and you keep the cover around you. I'm gonna use the 'fresher and when I come out I'll lie beside you, _outside_ the covers and we can talk. That okay?"

Tilly nodded, gratefully and let Jacen help to cover her before he disappeared into the 'fresher. His face was pale in the mirror, unless it was just the lighting. Whether that was due to Tilly or Tenel Ka he was equally unsure about.  
This day had definitely _not_ turned out the way he had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

"We good to go?" Han asked, settling into the Falcon's co-pilot's seat.

"Checks are complete, just inputting the co-ordinates now." Jacen replied, eyeing his father. "I thought you were sitting back there with Mom."

"She and Tilly are having a 'deep and meaningful'. I figured I'd just be in the way." He responded.

Jacen glanced behind to check they were out of earshot.

"You know they used her as a sex slave." Jacen said. "Good as at least."

"The old Bantha!" Han tried not to smile.

"Not him. Guests and so-called friends who stopped by." Jacen explained. "Told her it was her 'contribution' to household expenses. She's had it pretty rough Dad."

"Sounds a lot like you two found a connection." Han tried not to sound too enthusiastic.

"I guess she just needed someone to open up to." Jacen shrugged.

"I guess she found someone." Han declared. "Kinda reminds me of your Mom and me. She had this wall around her she did her best to hide behind and I did my best to infiltrate."

"Tilly and me, we're not you and Mom, Dad." Jacen argued.

"All I'm saying is go with it. See where it takes you. You never know, the destination might just be worth the journey." Han winked at his son who gazed back at the Palace in the distance with a longing he thought had subsided. Then ground control were giving them clearance and before Jacen had time to brood further, they were on their way back to Coruscant and home.

By the time they all arrived at the Solo's apartment, it was clear in Leia's mind how they needed to proceed with regard to Tilly.

Han palmed the door open, having already called ahead to warn Jaina they were almost home. And that they had an unexpected house guest.

Jorj's initial thrill at having his parents and brother home was quickly tempered by the appearance of an additional stranger and he retreated to his sister's lap, where he sat sullenly sucking at his thumb and cowering against her breast.

"Tilly this is our daughter, Jaina, and youngest son, Jorj." Leia introduced. Tilly nodded to them both. "Jorj is going through a shy stage."

"No I'm not!" Jorj sulked. "An' who's she anyways?"

"Jorj, this is Tilly." Leia told him, perching beside Jaina and dipping her head to Jorj's height.

"I was 'sposed to get a brother!" He said, lip trembling.

Leia looked up accusingly at Han who suggested caf and strode quickly to the kitchen to brew the beverage.

"Tell Mama what we've been doing while she's been away." Jaina encouraged Jorj.

"Don't wanna!" He snuffled and turned to bury his head deeper into Jaina's chest.

"It's a long story." Leia smiled up at Tilly and indicated she should make herself comfortable.

Han returned with caf and sweet treats and a mug of hot chocolate for Jorj.

"Hey there big fella. How about you tell your old Papa whatcha been up to huh?" Han lifted his less-than-content son from Jaina's lap and gave him a big man-sized cuddle.

"We went to see Jag, didn't we Jorj?" Jaina prompted, but the boy just stayed wrapped tightly against his father.

"Jag is Jaina's husband. He's in the medical centre...another long story I'm afraid." Leia told Tilly apologetically. "How's he doing?"

"He seems...better. Brighter. For the first time in what seems like forever, I feel like I'm really seeing an improvement." Jaina permitted herself a sigh of relief and a smile.

"That's good." Leia squeezed Jaina's hand.

Han sat, the still dissatisfied Jorj clinging to him, and watched Jacen pour caf for everyone and especially Tilly.

"They're moving him onto a regular ward tomorrow so he'll have some company when I'm not around." Jaina said and sipped her caf.

"You going somewhere sweetheart?" Han teased, light-heartedly.

"Actually, yes. Back to Rogue." Jaina replied, placing her cup down.

Han coughed, spitting caf over Jorj, much to the boy's further disgust. Sliding from his father's lap, Jorj climbed onto his mother's and sank deeper into his mood, confused at being as good as overlooked.

"Rogue!" Han spluttered, mopping at his chin.

"Is that wise?" Leia asked, glancing at Tilly. "Jaina's pregnant."

"Congratulations." Tilly smiled.

"It's just an administrative role. I won't be flying with them!" Jaina shot back. "And I had to do something before they repossessed the apartment."

"We said we'd help with that." Han growled.

"I know you did. And I'm grateful, truly. But I can't rely on you and Mom to keep on sacrificing your own security for me. You're already doing more than enough." Jaina retaliated. "This way I can earn enough to keep the mortgage on the apartment paid at least until Jag goes to rehab."

"You're sure it's not too much for you?" Leia asked, concerned.

"Mom. When you were first pregnant you had the weight of the New Republic on your shoulders _plus_ there were two of us." Jaina said with a nod toward Jacen.

"We're twins." Jacen said from the corner of his mouth for Tilly's benefit.

"I think I'm a whole lot stronger than you give me credit for." Jaina added.

"Can't argue with you there." Leia agreed.

"Uncle Wedge was so nice when I spoke to him. He can't make any promises, obviously, but he thinks if I'm prepared to put in the hours I could maybe return to flight duty when the baby's old enough." Jaina said.

"You're a pilot?" Tilly asked, astonished.

"Was. Feels like a lifetime ago now." Jaina replied.

"She was good too." Jacen offered, then gasped. "Damn...please tell me I didn't just say that out loud?"

"Good? She was the best!" Han declared. "Of course she is drawn from a great gene pool!"

"You have my undying gratitude Tilly." Leia teased, looking from Tilly to Han. "My husband usually accepts all that responsibility himself."

"That gene pool, you know it's Corellian, right?" He queried.

"And there it is." Leia said, arching an eyebrow at Tilly.

"What about you Jorj? Are you going to be a pilot when you grow up?" Tilly asked.

Jorj unfurled from his hiding place to look over at the newcomer.

"I bet you'd be a really great pilot, just like your Dad and your brother...and...sister." Tilly continued before she noticed the hand slashing backward and forward across Han's throat. "Or not."

"I puked." Jorj told her.

"Han and Jacen took Jorj on a pleasure flight recently." Leia smoothed Jorj's hair. "Only it wasn't such a pleasure for Jorj."

"I puked." Jorj repeated.

"Well, you know what, I bet next time you'll be just fine." Tilly smiled at the boy. "In fact, I bet your brother and sister were exactly the same when they took their first flight."

"Didn't stop for a week!" Jacen lied.

"Me either!" Jaina agreed.

"You know what helped?" Jacen asked.

"What?" Jorj asked, swivelling on his mother's lap.

"Anti-nausea shot." Jacen replied.

"A shot?" Jorj's face paled. "Like a needle?"

"Jorj had a lot of needles when he was a baby. He's been a bit nervous of 'em ever since." Jaina explained.

"Well..." Tilly suggested, thinking. "I bet they do it in a spray now."

"Ya think?" Jorj asked, turning to his mother for confirmation.

"We can find out." Leia confirmed. "Then you and Papa can go out flying again."

"Yay!" Jorj beamed.

"Yeah." Han agreed with a grunt. "Yay."

"Now, who's for take-out?" Leia asked, sneaking a kiss to Jorj's forehead.

Hands shot into the air which was filled with a cacophony of "me's".

"What about my favourite baby boy?" Leia asked, her large brown eyes caressing his. "What would Jorj like?"

"Chocolate ice cream." He answered. "Two scoops. With cherries."

"Well..." Leia seemed to consider. "Just this once. But only if you eat all of your dinner first."

"I'll try mama." Jorj promised, stuck his thumb back in his mouth and cuddled up to her.

"You like noodles Tilly?" Han asked.

"I...I guess so. I...I'm not sure I've ever eaten them." She replied.

"There's this great place down on 33rd who do the best sample menu." Han told her. "I defy anyone not to find something they like. And they deliver."

"For free." Leia added with a knowing smile.

Han frowned, rose and ruffled Jorj's hair. "You wanna come make that call with me Jorj so I don't forget anything? Then we'll get you cleaned up ready for dinner."

Leia whispered reassurances in Jorj's clearly reluctant ear before the boy finally agreed to go with his father.

"He seems terribly clingy." Leia noted, after the two were gone.

"He's missed you guys. He's missed you a _lot_!" Jaina confirmed. "And I might have made it a little worse by talking about what might happen if you and Dad were to...you know...die."

"Oh Jaina! You didn't!" Leia exclaimed.

"I just wanted him to know he'd be looked after." She explained. "But I think he thought you weren't coming back. So I'm guessing that's why he's so sulky. Sorry."

"Well...two scoops of chocolate ice cream and perhaps he'll forget." Jacen suggested.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Jaina looked contrite. "He wet the bed last night. I cleaned up but...well, you know, sorry."

"Mom, can we talk about what's gonna happen with Tilly?" Jacen asked.

"After we've gotten Jorj off to school tomorrow, we'll go to the Registration Centre and get Tilly officially recorded as a displaced person." Leia replied. "They're likely to do a couple of tests to determine her origins and depending on those results will put out a call to the appropriate territory's Missing Persons Bureau. Assuming Tilly was reported as missing, she could be home within a couple of weeks."

"And if she wasn't?" Jacen asked.

"Then, the Coruscant Government will liaise with her Local Government to negotiate what happens next." Leia answered.

"But, she _is_ likely to be sent home." Jacen persisted.

"It's not my call Jacen." Leia said.

"I know that." Jacen sighed. "It just feels less like a rescue and more like a 'transportation'."

"It's called repatriation." Leia smiled softly. "But I know what you mean. All we seem to have done is take Tilly out of one less than ideal situation and put her in another one."

"Can't she apply for citizenship?" Jaina asked.

"Sure. But with no job and no home it's unlikely to be granted." Leia said. "My home world was blown up and it still took Coruscant almost six years to grant me residency."

"But you were Chief-of-State by then!" Jacen exclaimed.

"Of the New Republic. Not Coruscant." Leia explained. "Technically I was still a displaced person, although having snagged myself a Corellian husband gave me at least somewhere to halfway call home."

"There's this place down by the port." Jaina said, thinking. "A tapcafe, Moonbeams I think, they're always advertising for waiting staff. It's a bit of a dive. Most of the regulars have wandering hands, those that don't have wandering tentacles, but if you don't mind fighting them off the pay's actually not bad and I think they have accommodation too."

"You know them?" Jacen asked.

"Not personally. I know some of the guys in Rogue eat in there from time to time. They say the chow's the best on Coruscant and the guys in Rogue know good food when they eat it! Uncle Wedge might know them." She suggested.

"Why don't you give him a call?" Leia offered. "No harm in asking."

Jacen looked at Tilly who seemed genuinely excited at the prospect.

"Twenty minutes to dinner or it's free!" Han announced, returning with a freshly p'jayed Jorj in his arms.

"Suckers!" Jorj said.

"Jorj!" Leia chided.

"S'what Papa said." Jorj told her.

"Ratted out by my own son!" Han grumbled, tickling his baby boy's ribs.

"Han!" Leia scolded.

Han wasn't listening. He was too busy dodging his six-year-old son's flailing arms and legs as he squealed with laughter, his father's fingers dancing over the boy's ticklish spots.

Tilly leaned toward Jacen and lowered her voice. "I like your family Jacen. I like them very much." She confided.

"They're okay." Jacen agreed, turning his head to gaze directly into Tilly's eyes. There was a warmth there he'd not seen radiating back at him in quite some time. "The stuff we talked about last night. You know, about me and that girl in my room. I...I'd be really grateful if you didn't tell them about that."

"They've been so good to me, I don't like keeping secrets from them." She replied. "But, I suppose I don't have to say anything unless I'm asked."

Jacen grinned. "Let's go make that call."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later and Jacen found himself sitting in Moonbeams cafe, his dinner just arriving in front of him.

"You know, you don't have to keep eating in here." Tilly smiled as she slid a plate of deep fried nerf strips in front of Jacen.

"Are you kidding? The food here's great. And the service is exceptional." He grinned up at her.

Tilly straightened, the smile frozen to her lips.

"Move the hand from my ass or lose the three fingers you got left Esray!" Tilly steamed, the smile returning after the hand obviously retreated.

"Excuse me." She said, at the sound of a bell from the kitchen. "My public awaits."

Jacen watched Tilly deliver another three plates of food and slap away a further grope before his view was blocked by Jaina taking the seat opposite.

"Figured I'd find you here." Jaina said.

"Eating dinner." Jacen told her. "So shoot me."

Jaina leaned forward and liberated a strip of nerf to nibble on.

"Why don't you just ask her out, it's obvious you like her." Jaina suggested. Jacen just rolled his eyes. "Look, Jace, she's been here three weeks already. If you don't ask her out, one of these other bums is gonna and then there'll be tears and tantrums and I really don't know if I can go through that with you again, bro!" She teased with a shake of her head.

"Just drop it Jaina!" Jacen sighed.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you, I'm worried." She said.

"I'm not the one with the creditors chasing my tail." He countered, spearing a strip of nerf.

"That's what I'm worried about." She admitted. "When you and Tilly finally _do_ get it on, am I going to have to go looking for alternative accommodation?"

"_That's_ what you're worried about?" He queried. "How _my_ love life might affect _your_ living arrangements?"

"You don't think I'd be worried about _you_ do you?" She arched her eyebrow, a wry smile on her face.

"You're all heart!" Jacen growled.

"Seriously..." Jaina said, leaning forward again. "I want you to be happy Jace and Tilly seems like the kind of girl who could do that for you."

"You mean she's not Tenel Ka." Jacen suggested.

"I mean, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to mess you around the way Tenel Ka did." She replied. "I know she meant a lot to you."

"You have no idea." He told her.

"But she's married now and..." She nibbled her bottom lip considering her next sentence.

"And it's about time to get over her and move on, right?" He pressed.

"Jace, I'm not saying this to hurt you, but it's all over the wire so you're going to find out sooner or later." Jaina licked her lips and took a breath. "They've announced that they're expecting their first child."

Jacen stared at his food and placed his fork beside his plate.

"Pretty quick work huh?" She said, watching his reaction. "Though you don't seem all that surprised."

"I knew they'd slept together. She told me they had." He answered. "Baby so soon must have raised a few eyebrows though."

"Mom figured you should know, you know, before some back-slapping Rogue rubbed your nose in it." Jaina said.

"And is it Mom who figures I should move on too?" He asked, looking up at Jaina.

"Mom. Dad. Me." She replied, honestly. "You can't go on living a fantasy. Same way I couldn't just hope all my financial worries would float away."

"You maybe wanna go out for dinner sometime?" Jacen asked.

Jaina blinked at him astonished.

"Actually, I just came over to see if I could get Jaina anything." Tilly replied, then smiled. "But, since you ask, yes. I'd love to. I get off shift in an hour. Unless you were thinking another time?"

"I just ate." He indicated the plate.

"Me too." She blushed. "We get free food so long as we don't mind eating on the hop."'

"Caf and some dessert then?" He suggested. "I know a place near here, they do great chocolate lava cake."

"It's a date." Tilly smiled and moved off to another table.

"Is that 'moving on' fast enough for ya?" He turned his attention to Jaina.

"So long as that's what you're doing." Jaina pushed to her feet. "And you're not just using her."

Jacen pushed the plate away as he watched his sister leave.

"Everything all right?" Tilly asked, collecting his plate.

"Terrific!" He mumbled.

"Jacen, if you felt you had to ask me out again because Jaina was here it's fine. We don't actually have to go out, you know." She said.

"No." He caught hold of her wrist. "I want to. Honestly. It just...it feels too soon after Tenel Ka for me to go getting involved too heavily with someone else."

"Caf and chocolate lava cake, it's not exactly a proposal of marriage." She commented.

"You don't know my Mom. Soon as Jaina tells her we're 'dating' she'll be picking out flowers and table decorations and..." He grinned as Tilly laughed. "I mean it. I take you home for dinner next week and she'll be checking out your dress size."

"Well, how about we don't call it a date for starters." She said. "Just two friends having a caf and cake after work. Then, maybe, if we don't stab each other with the cake fork we could graduate up to a drink. Then in another month or so possibly dinner and if you behave like a proper gentleman I might even let you kiss the back of my hand when you drop me home afterwards. How's that sound?"

"Slow." He rose to look her directly in the eye. "Way too slow."

"I thought you didn't want to move too fast." She goaded, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm a 'not too fast, not too slow' kinda guy." He leaned in, kissed her lips lightly and winked. "See you in an hour."

"It's a date." She repeated, the smile slipping from her face again. "I won't warn you again Esray!"

Caf and cake gave way to a stroll back through Coruscant's busy streets to Tilly's lodgings, hand in hand, fingers interlaced.

"It's getting late. I should be going home." Jacen noted with a glance at his chrono.

"You probably should, yeah." Tilly agreed, pausing and leaning against a wall and gazing up at him. "Unless..."

"Unless?"' He queried.

"Unless, you'd like to come up and see what I call home." She suggested. "I mean, is there a post-Tenel-Ka rule about room inspections?"

Jacen leaned in press himself to her. "You're making fun of me."

"No. I understand your need to take the lead and I respect that." She said, fingering the collar of his jacket.

"But you're sick of the ghost of Tenel Ka being on every date with us." He surmised.

"We've had four dates, none of which your family know about." She reminded him. "And while I'm not pushing you for more than you're able to give, I can't help but wonder if you're really ready to move on, as you as say you are, or if I'm just a distraction until someone more interesting comes along."

"I'm not being very fair to you am I?" He queried.

"I like you Jacen." Her hand felt warm against his cheek. "I like you a lot. Your family too. But I'm afraid I'm falling for you and I don't know if I'm equipped to cope with the aftermath if you decide that 'we' are not to be."

"Tenel Ka's pregnant." He said simply.

"You see. That's the kind of thing I'm talking about." She explained, removing her hand. "What does it matter to you that she's pregnant? She's married now, isn't it natural that she and her new husband would want to start a family? More so in her case, being the expected matriarch of an entire star system."

"The baby's mine. She told me that night in my room." He said and inhaled. "Shall we go up?"

The room was better than Jacen expected, though he suspected it had been Tilly's efforts that made it more habitable. A small refresher unit housed shower and sanitation facilities, there was a cooking and seating area and a bed and clothing storage area.

When she'd finished showing him her quarters, they sat on the edge of the bed and Jacen told her all about Tenel Ka from first meeting to last.

"And you think she did it on purpose? That she let herself get pregnant by you as a final act of defiance against her father?" Tilly asked.

"Tenel Ka is highly force-sensitive. She probably guided the little fella's right up to the egg and nudged one along inside!" He quipped.

"Force-sensitive or _in_-sensitive?" Tilly queried then apologised. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"No. You're probably right." Jacen ran a hand round the back of his neck. "Tenel Ka was beautiful, intelligent _and_ a Princess."

"Just like your Mom." Tilly added.

"But I'm not my Dad." He said, his voice resigned. "Tenel Ka was never meant to be with me, not like Mom was meant to be with Dad."

"Still..." Tilly averted her eyes. "She _is_ having your baby."

"Only you know that." Jacen stressed.

"I won't say anything. I promise." She agreed.

"So." He mused. "What now?"

"Now...I think you should go." Tilly rose to her feet, Jacen following her. "I think you should take a little time to let the news sink in and for the dust to settle."

Jacen nodded, crestfallen.

"I still like you Jacen." She let her hand rest against his arm. "And I _would_ like to see you again. I just think you need to clear Tenel Ka from your system before 'we' go any further."

Jacen was still nodding when he left her rooms.  
Still nodding when he dragged his leaden feet across the street.  
In fact he only stopped nodding after he had leaned against a wall, sinking down to the ground and crouching there with his head in his hands.

The barely functioning rational part of his brain reminded him this was not exactly an ideal part of town to expose his vulnerabilities. Somehow that knowledge did nothing to stop his tears or the need to excise the cause of his pain physically from his body.

From her small room Tilly watched with great sadness as Jacen slid down the wall to crouch, crumpled on the cold, dark walkway. She was doing the right thing, she was sure. But her heart still ached as she watched his fists slam repeatedly against his forehead.

Then she was forced to duck and take shelter when an almost primeval high-pitched howl shattered the night air.

Breathing hard, eyes squeezed tightly shut, she felt the spatter of tiny fragments of transparisteel as the window to her room exploded inward.

When she eventually rose, her mouth gaping at the destruction, Jacen was gone.

He walked for what seemed like hours, almost daring the local low-life to take their chances with him. Ironically they all steered clear. Arriving home, he found Jaina pacing the apartment they were temporarily sharing, her face tear-stained and etched with worry.

"Jacen! Where the Hell have you been?" She reached for him, then pulled away. "What the Hell happened to your face?"

Jacen sought out a mirror, his reflection almost frightening him. His eyes, red-rimmed and swollen bore the appearance of a madman in a storybook Winter had read to them as children. His face, lined and grey adding to the distortion.

"Bad date." He mumbled, eyeing her appearance. "What's your excuse?"

"Mom's been trying to call you, why didn't you pick up?" She asked, her lip trembling.

"I was on a date, remember? The one you so pointedly pushed me into!" He growled.

"Jace..." Jaina's had flew to her mouth. "Something terrible's happened!"

"Is it Mom?" Jacen asked hurriedly.

Jaina shook her head solemnly and fought back tears.

"Dad?" Jacen pressed. "For kriff sake Jaina, what's happened?"

"It's Aunt Mara." Jaina sniffled. "She..she's dead. Her baby too. Some freak accident at the medical centre. No one seems able to explain it. Every single piece of equipment in her suite shut down; life support, monitoring equipment, light, heat, oxygen, even the door mechanisms. By the time they got in it was...it was too late."

Jaina collapsed onto the sofa, her face in her hands.

"Bummer!" Jacen muttered too quietly for Jaina to hear over her own sobs.

"Mom's in pieces." Jaina added, choking back tears.

"She'll be okay." Jacen sank into the cushion beside her, an arm around her shoulders. "Dad'll look after her.

"I know he will." Jaina leaned into the comfort of his arms. "I just...I feel so sad for Uncle Luke and for Ben. I can't imagine anything worse than losing someone you love. But then to lose the baby too!"

"Yeah." Jacen agreed soberly, knowing all too well how terrible it was to lose someone he loved. And his baby too. "Must be terrible."


End file.
